


Hawaii

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [38]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim asks Tony some questions at breakfast. Tony avoids answering them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii

**Hawaii**

Tony found Tim in the kitchen, eating a bowl of Jethro's Wheat-Os. Tony planted a kiss on his mouth then complained, "Ew! You taste like library paste."

"Morning to you, too, honey."

Tony made himself a cup of herbal tea; no coffee for him. In fact, he'd never eaten healthier in his life. He grabbed a slice of pizza out of the fridge and took a bite.

"No pizza."

"It's organic. Gibbs brought it home last night. Not bad." Actually, it was pretty good and even Jethro had enjoyed it.

"How'd the lunch with Abby go?"

Tony smiled. "Good."

Tim narrowed his eyes at Tony's expression. "You told her."

"Oh, she'd already figured it out." Tony sat down with his tea and pizza. "She was bouncing until she realized how difficult it's going to be, carrying this kid, giving birth." Tony pulled up his t-shirt to display his stomach. "I can't hide this much longer."

"Tony, why'd you stop me yesterday? From telling people at work?"

"I guess I didn't think I was ready. Then I thought, my lung is healed and this baby is twelve weeks old. So maybe it's time to make the announcement."

"What made you think I'd go anywhere without you?" Tim wrinkled his nose. "What _have_ you got on that pizza?"

"Sardines and applesauce." Tony grinned and licked his fingers.

"You're gonna barf."

"No way."

"Then _I'm_ gonna barf." Tim took the remainder of the pizza away from Tony and held his hand. "Look, this is the perfect window of opportunity for us to move back to our own home."

"Home?"

"We'll double-check with your doctors first–"

"But Jimmy isn't vacating for two weeks."

Tim looked at him blankly and then laughed. "I'm not talking about our house _here_. I'm meant our home in Okinawa. You and me and Nicky. Tony, if I don't go back, they're going to replace me; I'll lose my position."

Tony snorted. "Nobody can replace you, Timmy."

"I'm _serious_."

Tony stared at him. "I _cannot_ do this without Brad."

"There are excellent doctors in Okinawa, Tony, and Dr. Pitt can confer with them."

 _No._ "Tim–"

"We can make the trip in easy stages, stop in Hawaii."

"Hawaii?" Tony stood quickly, feeling lightheaded. "No! I can't go with you."

"You _can't_?"

"All right, I _won't_ go." There, it was _out_ , and Tim was looking at him like he'd lost his mind. Which he probably had.

At that moment, Gibbs, with perfect timing, walked in. He sized up the situation but instead of retreating he ordered, "DiNozzo, sit."

Tim rose to his feet, pissed. "Hey! Can you give us some privacy?"

"I'm fine, Gibbs," Tony said weakly.

Gibbs just growled, " _Tony_. Sit before you fall."

Tony sat. "Bossy."

Tim demanded, "Tony? Is _this_ why you won't go home with me? Because of _him_?"

"McGee," warned Gibbs.

"Fuck off, Gibbs," Tim snarled.

Tony held his head in his hands, sure he was going to puke, and wished they would both just go away.

< • > < • > < • >


End file.
